


a new skin;

by clxude



Series: gay drinking [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Kinda, Minor Character Death, bb yurio, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “Where did you pick this one up?” Lilia asks. She stands beside him at the window, a glass of red wine loose in her hand. “The side of the road?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO EXCITED SORRY FOR THE SPAM OTZ  
> edited by sarcasticspacenerd  
> other info for this au can be found here -> https://violet-boy.tumblr.com/tagged/gay%20drinking, so be sure to check the tag!!!

“Where did you pick this one up?” Lilia asks. She stands beside him at the window, a glass of red wine loose in her hand. “The side of the road?”

 

“There’s no one to miss them if they don’t have a home,” Yakov argues. “Besides, they can already fend for themselves.”

 

“But, don’t you remember the last  _ stray  _ you picked up? Georgi was in the hospital for a week after she stabbed him and then in jail for three years for the drugs. I don’t have the time or patience to go through that again, and I think Georgi would agree, Yakov.”

 

“But this one is different, Lilia.” Through the window, they can see a car pulling up - an old sab from the 80’s. 

 

Lilia doesn’t  _ snort _ \- no, she’s too eloquent for that, and etiquette runs through her veins - but she does let out a quiet, indigent noise. “I doubt that. You’ve never known how to pick them.”

 

“I picked you, didn’t I?”

 

Wine never spilling from her glass, she elbows him roughly in the base of the spine. He grunts. His breathing shifts into heavy wheezing.

 

“He’s ten years old.”

 

“That...does change things.”

 

“I said this one was different.”

 

“I’ve yet to decide that.”

 

…

 

“You think  _ this  _ will be better than the last one?” She stares down at the child - a tiny boy with bright blond hair cut in an almost bowl cut. “He’s a  _ child.”  _

 

“What did you expect? I told you how old he was.”

 

“I know, but I wasn’t expecting - “ She waves her hands around, unsure of how to explain it. She had a child once, or would have, if she wasn’t in this line of work. If she wanted the happy family, she would have gone into secretary or accounting work - not liquor production and drug smuggling. She pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing.

 

“Do you want me to have Mila take him back to the shelter?”

 

“It’s too late for that, idiot.” She bends at the waist, forces herself to smile. “Hello, sweetie. What’s your name?”

 

“My mama said to not talk to strangers.”

 

“Where is she now?”

 

“Dead,” he says, completely nonplused. 

 

“See?” Yakov whispers.

 

“Don’t interrupt us, Yakov,” she spits over her shoulder.  _ “Anyway,  _ what’s your name?” 

 

“Y-Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

“Do you want to stay here with us? It’s much nicer than the shelter.”

 

“But, Mama said - “

 

“Your mother is dead. Do you want to end up like her?”

 

Yuri nods his head quickly.

 

“Smart boy.” She smiles, cupping his chin and rubbing her thumb against his dull skin. “See? You’re already doing better here than you ever would have in the shelter or in an orphanage, Yuri. If you keep that up, you might just become my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!! comments/kudos keep me motivated <3  
> tumblr - violet-boy; mother-iwa-chan  
> twitter - cactixix


End file.
